Hanayamata Episode 1
is the first episode of Hanayamata anime series. The episode premiered on July 7, 2014. Naru Sekiya is a middle school girl who, besides a fascination with fairy tales, considers herself average in almost every regard, particularly in comparison to her friend Yaya Sasame, who is the drummer in an amateur band. Whilst walking home from an errand late at night, Naru comes across a blonde haired girl dancing in the moonlight, believing her to be a fairy and asking her to take her to another world. The girl invites Naru to dance with her, but Naru isn't confident enough and runs off, inadvertently taking a paddle with her. The next day, the girl, who turns out to be an American transfer student named Hana N. Fountainstand, starts asking Naru if she would like to partake in yosakoi with her, but Naru is too intimidated by her forwardness and rejects her. The next day, as Hana continues to try and find members for a yosakoi club, she explains to Naru that even though she's having no luck in finding any members, she wants to pursue her dream of becoming a true yosakoi dancer because it is her decision. Naru laments that she has no such interests to speak of and considers herself empty, but Hana tells her that it simply means she has plenty of room to discover new things. Moved by her words and admitting she had fun dancing with her, Naru offers to help Hana recruit members for her club and becomes friends with her. Plot The episode opens with Naru Sekiya on her way to school with her childhood friend Yaya Sasame, who is a near perfect girl admired by many of her classmates at school. Besides being top of the class in academics, she is good at music too as she is part of a band. Because of this, Naru admires her and often dream to be like her, but she feels that she’s too average and normal compared to Yaya. After school, Yaya takes Naru to the light music room to watch the former practicing light music with her bandmates for the upcoming audition and has some conversation with the latter after the former finished practicing. After the conversation, Naru returns a story book she borrowed back to the library before she heads home. Back at home, Naru is practicing iaido at the dojo at her house. Her father enters the dojo soon after and asks Naru to deliver a package to the Nishimikado's, friend family of the Sekiya’s. Upon reaching the house of the Nishimikado's, Naru is informed by Ume-san, the maid of the house that the master of the house, Tami Nishimikado's father is not at home. Tami, busy with her English lesson at home, couldn’t invite Naru in the house to stay, but she does have a little conversation with Naru before the latter heads home. On her way back, Naru recalls about an event when she was little. She went to the cinemas to watch a fairy tale film and was completely enchanted by it. Naru dreams of becoming as dazzling as the girl in the story who met the prince after she turned into a princess upon meeting a fairy godmother. Naru yearns of someone taking her away from the real world, becoming a princess and break free from being a normal girl. Suddenly, something catches Naru's attention and she goes to investigate it. Naru sees a fairy-like girl standing atop one of the big arch leading to the shrine at her residental area. Naru, thought the girl was a fairy, asks the girl if she is the fairy, but the girl jumps off the arch and starts to escape. Running to catch up with her, Naru finally confronts the girl, who turns out to be just a cute blonde hair girl and says that the girl looked so pretty that she thought the latter must have been a fairy and hope that the girl can take her away to another world. Smiling at Naru’s reply, the girl jumps down from her spot on top of a lamp stand and agrees to take her away to a mysterious new world. Extending her hand, the girl asks Naru if she like to dance. Naru agrees to dance with the girl and starts to enjoy herself, but realizes how pretty the girl is and that she is not as dazzling as the girl. Reluctant to dance, Naru pushes the girl away and head home instead. But before Naru leaves, the girl tells the former that any person can be dazzling if they try hard on what they are in. Naru heads home, taking the girl's words with her but later finds out that she accidentally took a paddle-like thing from the girl earlier. Meanwhile, Yaya is walking home from school, when suddenly the fairy-like girl Naru met earlier leaps off the cliff to escape the policeman who is chasing her and lands on the former, causing the former outrage due to the pain the latter caused. The next day, the fairy-like girl who Naru met earlier yesterday, coincidentally transfers to Naru's school and class and turns out to be no other than Hana N. Fountainstand, an excited American girl from Princeton, New Jersey of the United States. Hana asks Naru if the latter wants to dance Yosakoi, a traditional Japanese dance with the former in which Naru rejects the offer Hana makes. Regardless, Hana insists on asking Naru if the latter wants to dance with the former. Naru, feared, starts to escape from Hana who chases the former in order to dance with her. The situation between Hana and Naru, develops into a rumor that spread to the entire school. While hiding from Hana, Yaya and Naru talk to each other at the school corridor, where Naru reveals that she is very embarrassed about being the center of attention. Yaya later suggests Naru to come out of her shell and start doing something meaningful such as joining the club to rejects Hana's Yosakoi dancing offer. The rumor around the school intensifies when Hana finally catches up with Naru, much to Naru and Yaya's surprise. Naru recalls the moment when she enters her school, she try to join the literature club, but was intimidated by its members and refused to join. Later, Naru goes to the library but is followed by Hana earlier from behind. Hana speaks about dancing yosakoi with Naru, but Naru still rejects the offer. Nevertheless, Hana gives Naru the time to consider if the latter wants to dance yosakoi and admits that she is too pushy all the time without considering the latter's decision. Later that night, Naru does a bit research online about Yosakoi dance. But from the pictures she finds, she convinces herself she cannot do something like that. She turn to the paddle-like thing she took from Hana, the fairy-like girl the other day and feels that since it belong to Hana, it should be returned to the latter. The next day, Hana starts to form her own Yosakoi club and recruits members throughout the school but the students in the school are frightened and taken aback by Hana's forwardness and declines Hana's offer to join the club. After school, Naru musters up all her courage to proceed with her plan to rejects Hana's Yosakoi dancing offer. Naru meets Hana at the rooftop where she decides to return the paddle-like thing to the latter, but Hana says to Naru that its okay if Naru make the Naruko her keepsake. Naru tells Hana that she is planning to rejects Hana's Yosakoi dancing offer. But Hana explains to Naru how much she loves to dance Yosakoi even though she's having no luck in finding any members and reveals that her parents brought her to Japan and watch the Yosakoi parade when she was little, which makes her inspired to dance Yosakoi. Naru ashamed, reveals to Hana that she is empty and lack of interest unlike people like Hana who have their own things of interest. But Hana tells Naru that being empty means there is a plenty of room to do something interesting and reminds Naru again that any person can be dazzling if they try hard on what they are in. Touched by Hana's words, Naru finally realizes that she can be dazzling by doing more things of interest and that she had fun dancing with Hana and offers to join Hana as a helper to gather more members into Hana's Yosakoi club, thus becomes Hana's friend. Character Appearances * Naru Sekiya * Yaya Sasame * Sachiko Yamanoshita * Yūka Komachi * Arisa Kajiwara * Naomasa Sekiya * Tami Nishimikado * Hana N. Fountainstand * Machi Tokiwa Trivia Major Events * Hana N. Fountainstand transfers to Naru Sekiya's school, Yuihama Middle School. * Naru accepts Hana's offer to dance Yosakoi and recruiting members to join the club. Adapted From Gallery Vivid-hanayamata-01-bd40bbcb-mkv snapshot 02-02 2014-07-10 15-41-56.png|Cherry blossom petals fall on Naru's palm Vivid-hanayamata-01-bd40bbcb-mkv snapshot 02-25 2014-07-10 15-42-25.png|Naru walking to school Vivid-hanayamata-01-bd40bbcb-mkv snapshot 02-35 2014-07-10 15-43-21.png|Yaya walking to school with Naru Vivid-hanayamata-01-bd40bbcb-mkv snapshot 02-31 2014-07-10 15-43-12.png|Yaya meets up with her bandmates Vivid-hanayamata-01-bd40bbcb-mkv snapshot 02-58 2014-07-10 15-43-47.png|Naru attending prize giving ceremony Vivid-hanayamata-01-bd40bbcb-mkv snapshot 03-25 2014-07-10 15-54-53.png|Naru amazed at Yaya's light music band practice skills Hanayamata - 01 03.18.png|Sachiko playing the bass and sing Vivid-hanayamata-01-bd40bbcb-mkv snapshot 03-38 2014-07-10 15-55-12.png|Yuka playing the guitar Vivid-hanayamata-01-bd40bbcb-mkv snapshot 03-42 2014-07-10 15-55-21.png|Arisa playing the bass Vivid-hanayamata-01-bd40bbcb-mkv snapshot 03-33 2014-07-10 15-55-051.png|Yaya playing the drum Vivid-hanayamata-01-bd40bbcb-mkv snapshot 03-48 2014-07-10 15-55-29.png|Yaya and her bandmates practicing their light music band skills for the upcoming audition Vivid-hanayamata-01-bd40bbcb-mkv snapshot 03-57 2014-07-10 15-57-15.png|Naru praises Yaya for her drum skill Vivid-hanayamata-01-bd40bbcb-mkv snapshot 04-16 2014-07-10 15-57-38.png|Naru has a conversation with Yaya Vivid-hanayamata-01-bd40bbcb-mkv snapshot 05-00 2014-07-10 16-00-51.png|Naru practices Iaido at home Naru and father.png|Naru's father asks Naru to deliver the bag to the Nishimikado's Vivid-hanayamata-01-bd40bbcb-mkv snapshot 05-42 2014-07-10 16-08-22.png|Naru visits Tami's house Vivid-hanayamata-01-bd40bbcb-mkv snapshot 05-48 2014-07-10 16-08-32.png|Sorry, the master is not home yet. Vivid-hanayamata-01-bd40bbcb-mkv snapshot 05-59 2014-07-10 16-08-58.png|Tami has a conversation with Naru Vivid-hanayamata-01-bd40bbcb-mkv snapshot 06-07 2014-07-10 16-12-57.png|Naru on her way home Vivid-hanayamata-01-bd40bbcb-mkv snapshot 06-49 2014-07-10 16-13-35.png|Naru dreams of a fairy take her to another world Vivid-hanayamata-01-bd40bbcb-mkv snapshot 06-53 2014-07-10 16-17-14.png|Naru dreams of a fairy take her to another world Vivid-hanayamata-01-bd40bbcb-mkv snapshot 06-59 2014-07-10 16-17-25.png|Naru dreams of a fairy take her to another world Vivid-hanayamata-01-bd40bbcb-mkv snapshot 07-05 2014-07-10 16-17-36.png|Something distracts Naru. Vivid-hanayamata-01-bd40bbcb-mkv snapshot 07-37 2014-07-10 16-24-36.png|The "fairy" dancing at the arch leading to the shrine Vivid-hanayamata-01-bd40bbcb-mkv snapshot 07-45 2014-07-10 16-25-44.png|The "fairy" runs away. Vivid-hanayamata-01-bd40bbcb-mkv snapshot 08-05 2014-07-10 16-26-12.png|"Fairy": "Um… Hey there, is that a reason you’re chasing me?" Vivid-hanayamata-01-bd40bbcb-mkv snapshot 08-19 2014-07-10 16-29-23.png|Naru: I was kinda hoping that you might take me to another world or something like that. Vivid-hanayamata-01-bd40bbcb-mkv snapshot 08-39 2014-07-10 16-29-48.png|Fairy: Naru, I can take you away, but first join me dance for a while. Vivid-hanayamata-01-bd40bbcb-mkv snapshot 08-58 2014-07-10 16-33-09.png|Just twirl around and twirl around and don't forget to have some fun. Naru cant dance hana.png|Naru: Fairy girl, I Can't dance with you, I'm not dazzling. Hana calls out Naru.png|Fairy: You can be dazzling like anyone! Hana lands on Yaya.png|Hana lands on Yaya Vivid-hanayamata-01-bd40bbcb-mkv snapshot 11-43 2014-07-10 16-41-53.png|Hi, My name Is Hana N. Fountainstand. Vivid-hanayamata-01-bd40bbcb-mkv snapshot 12-00 2014-07-10 16-42-32.png|Naru, what a coincidence we meet up again! Vivid-hanayamata-01-bd40bbcb-mkv snapshot 12-10 2014-07-10 16-42-46.png|Naru, would you like to dance Yosakoi with me? Vivid-hanayamata-01-bd40bbcb-mkv snapshot 12-43 2014-07-10 18-05-05.png|Hana pushes Naru to dance Yosakoi with her. Vivid-hanayamata-01-bd40bbcb-mkv snapshot 13-38 2014-07-10 21-58-31.png|Yaya: Oh my god, Naru, Hana is chasing you! Vivid-hanayamata-01-bd40bbcb-mkv snapshot 14-46 2014-07-10 22-02-16.png|Yaya suggesting Naru to do something interesting. Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes